Timeline
A consolidated timeline of Darelth's history. Year Event -1900 Oldest known structure in Xemil. -1300 The High Temples at Xhama built. -1100 Humans known to have settled the coasts of the Great Sea. -800 Xalar Empire invades the Inner Sea. -753 Aolrak founded. -750 The Great Temple of Aolan built; the Rivide tribe is conquered by Aolrak. -683 The colony of Xara founded. -640 to -616 Aolrak wars along the Great Neck. -600 The Tenets of Light given to the Prophet Harakalth -596 to -584 Harakalth is inspired to write the Books of Light and Darkness -580 Harakalth dies. -563 The Prophet Larthak teaches the people the Way of the Focused Sword. -561 to -549 The Thalar Nalth and the Prophet Larthak argue of the succession; The Light breaks into two. c. -550 Noble and Commoner castes established. Aolrak controls the Great Neck and the northeastern coast of the Great Sea. -534 to -500 Aolrak overthrows monarchy and establishes the Republic of the Great Sea -508 The Republic signs the first commercial treaty with Xalar. -493 The Republic creates the People's Tribunes. -475 The eastern and western parts of the Ancient Xeph Empire split; the eastern portion becomes the Xalar Empire. The western (and older) portion becomes the Xemil Empire. -390 The 9 Tribes invade the Republic, and sack Aolrak. -371 The Xemil Empire fragments in a decades long sucession war. -366 The Republic establishes democratic elections. -341 to -340 -326 to -304 -298 to -290 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Wars of Southern Conquest. The Republic controls the entire eastern coast of the Great Sea. c. -267 First Emperor of Chila (then Xila) begins his reign. c. -250 First Republic ship crosses the Great Sea directly to the Xalar Empire, and returns. The Republic is established as the pre-emminent naval power. -217 Temple of the Four finished -207 The Prophet Illigyr begins preaching in the Xalar Empire. -197 Republic defeats the Tribes of the North, and drives them from the Valley of the Lakes to the North Mountains. -183 The First Temple built by the Great Emperor Yllig -149 to -125 The Republic conquers the western coast of the Great Sea, and destroys the Xalar Empire's first capitol. The Xalar Empire is now bound solely to the Inner Sea. -140 to -130 Civil strife in Aolrak between nobles and commoners. Tribunes get voting right in the Republic's Senate. -138 The Five Nations of Illigyr revolt, and break away from the Xalar Empire. -132 The First Temple razed by the invading army of the Great Neck Empire. -121 Eodar, the most eastern city, is founded in the Valley of the Lake. -115 First temples to Xalaphel and Xemilan built in the Great Neck Empire. -97 The Temple of the Courts is built. -88 to -82 First Republican civil war between Marathid and Sulta. Sulta wins and declares himself Dictator. -82 to -78 Reign of Terror; ends with Sulta's death. -72 to -50 The Tribes of the North invade the Valley of the Lakes. Kazer defends Eodar and the Valley. -71 to -65 Xarthak forms gladiator and slave army in the once-Xalar provinces. Eventually defeated by Craxis and Ponthe. -65 to -62 Kothilan's conspiracy to overthrow the Senate and aristocratic rule. Defeated by Xixero's vigilance. -60 First Triumvirate: Kazer, Craxis, Ponthe. -52 Craxis dies in attempted invasion of Xalar Empire across the Coastal Mountains. With his death, the Triumvirate dissolves. -49 to -31 Second Republican Civil War. -49 to -44 Kazer fights Ponthe across the Great Neck and down the western coast, establishing himself as one of the Great Generals. Kazer returns to Aolrak in -44 where he is appointed Dictator and then assassinated by a rival (Republican) faction. -44 Second Triumvirate: Antam, Xoktav, Leythid -34 Second Triumvirate dissolves. -33 to -30 Xoktav wars with Antam. Ends with Antam's death. -25 Xoktav declared Emperor. The First Great Neck Empire is born. -3 to 5 Lysander the Great conquers all of the lands surrounding the Harkath sea. 68 First Imperial Dynasty ends with death of Naru. 82 to 145 Pax Imperium; period of greatest peace and prosperity under Second Imperial Dynasty 103 Church of the Four Elements finished 124 First Dynastic War of the Lysander Empire. 129 Lyxend Temple built over the purported site of Lysander's Birth. 140 to 250 Tribes constantly skirmishing along northeast border; many commoners flee across it to escape growing imperial oppression. 250 Third Imperial Dynasty ends, Aurel defeats Tribes, quells all uprisings on the western coast, hailed as restoring the Empire. 278 The Prophet Dariman born. 293 Emperor Yllig Maret builds the Great Temple of Yllig based on the First Temple's plans. 305 Xonsthan defeats another attempted Tribal invasion. 311 The Prophet Dariman begins preaching. 315 The city-state of Doraxir becomes the city-state of Daril. 316 Arxith converts to following Dariman. 319 Expioxth converts to following Dariman. 320 Zurix falls to the First Holy Army. 325 Irxatol falls to the First Holy Army. 331 Court of a Thousand Gods holy site in Kofij Hills razed. All Merithan now follow Dariman. 335 First Holy Games (what will later be the Kofij games) held in Zurix. 337 When Xonsthan dies, the Empire is divided among his three sons. 338 Second Holy Games held in Irxatol. 341 Third Holy Games, First Kofij Games held. Dariman dies on the return trip to Daril. 345 Dariman's Tomb completed. It will be expanded many times in the years to come. 350 Ikumoa GreatChief Alenugaalea born. By 394, he has unified the 10 Tribes. 378 Temple of the Prophet completed. One of its holy relics is Dariman's own cradle. 397 Ikumoa GreatChief Alenugaalea and the 10 Tribes invade the Three Empires, reclaiming the Valley of the Lakes and sacking Eodar. 398 The Great Neck is completely conquered. 400 to 405 The western coast is conquered. 405 to 411 Ikumoa GreatChief Alenugaalea crosses the Coastal Mountains and invades the Xalar Empire. The entire Imperial Xalar family dies during the invasion, shattering the Xalar Empire. 407 Fortress of Xiltiri built 411 Ikumoa GreatChief Alenugaalea dies. The 10 Tribes return to the Valley of the Lakes, their ancestral homeland. 415 to 500 Berganthian Kingdoms form, collapse, and war amongst themselves, before reaching their final steady state in 500. 425 Merogathian Kingdom forms; while its borders expand and contract from 425 to 500 based on its success at conquering and defending against its Berganthian neighbors, and internal succession squabbles, the Merogathian Kingdom remains the strongest remnant of the original Great Neck Empire. 441 Shrine of Perfection built, just outside the new town of Hurith. 445 Khara discovered. 450 The Fragments of Light reunite. 452 to 467 Khara conquered. 510 The Prophet Shalrak begins preaching a doctrine that incorporates the Three-Fold Gods. 523 The Prophet Shalrak burned at the stake, beheaded, and left for the undead to eat. 540 Temple of Shalrak built in Xarat. 558 Kharan nobility excommunicated from the Light. 560 The Circle of Light officially sanctioned by all the nobles. 592 Xemil conquers the Province of Chiliral, and sacks Heget, fragmenting the Chilan Empire 617 Church of the Four Elements rebuilt 634 Markand rebels flee over the Pass of the Strong. 647 The Harthak open trade with Markand 668 Eakelaa Alenugaalea born. 671 to 676 Seventh Dynastic War of the Lysander Empire. 697 to 700 Eakelaa Emperor Alenugaalea and the 9 Tribes conquer the Merogathian Kingdom. 702 to 706 Eakelaa Emperor Alenugaalea and the 9 Tribes conquer the Berganthian Kingdoms. 707 Eakelaa Emperor Alenugaalea reforms the Great Neck Empire and declares himself Emperor. 710 The Great Neck Empire defeats Markand at the First Battle of the Great River. 712 Doctrine of Reincarnation incorporated into the Circle of Light. 715 Xalaphel rises in status, replacing Deltar as Guardian of the West. Deltar becomes active as Defender of the Humans. 730 The Great Neck Empire defeats Markand at the Second Battle of the Great River. 731 to 789 Wars of Secession; Lysander Empire reduced to the Kingdom of Lysander. 745 The Great Neck Empire sacks Markand City after the Third Battle of the Great River. 756-93 The Temple of the Prophet is built. 793 The Rededication of the Temples. 829 Invasion by the Great Holy Army of Dariman into Xemil is repulsed. 830-5 Xemil conducts a retaliatory invasion of the Merithan cities, plundering the coastal cities. Category: Setting